


Bahamut the Nebelung

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Bahamut Saves the Day [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bahamut the Cat, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Masamune is the Sharper Version of a Security Blanket, Minor Zack Fair/Sephiroth, Shared Custody of a Cat, Summon-inspired Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: The only thing Sephiroth wants after a long mission are three things; a shower, dinner and his bed. One hell-bent mission changes a part of him he never even knew he had.





	Bahamut the Nebelung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pathogenocide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathogenocide/gifts).



> Prompt: The trio comes across an unusual situation. One of them found a lost kitten that followed him home. He becomes attached to it and soon shows the kitten to the other two. How the other two SOLDIER react would be up to your interpretation. Unfortunately, it turns out the kitten belonged to someone else and it was lost. This makes Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal forced to say goodbye to their fuzzy friend. 
> 
> Despite all four requests being wonderful, I couldn't pass up the visual of Sephiroth holding a kitten! I started a fic for each but this one was the one that took the lead and the Muse. So, ta-da! 
> 
> If you want me to change anything, please let me know? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it~ 
> 
>  
> 
> _Italics denote emphasis or LOVELESS quotes_

* * *

Rain poured over Midgar, just another day in the elevated city, and the Silver General had _had a time_ that particular day. Monster guts, rain, and blood were among the choice fluids he shook off at his front door. He made his way into the bathroom, sliding the filthy coat off onto the floor out of habit.

"Me-eeeeew." 

Sephiroth stopped twisting his hair over the tub, the water still dripping as he frowned at the unfamiliar sound in his quiet apartment. 

"Me-eee-eeeeew!" The second noise was followed by a tiny sneeze. 

Sephiroth zeroed in on his crumpled coat as a faint movement followed by a skitter of claws told him more about his unwanted guest. 

He picked up Masamune, tread carefully and slowly picked his coat up off the bathroom floor. 

Large green eyes very similar to his own looked up and long whiskers quivered as it opened its tiny pink mouth. "Eeeeeeeee-ew!" 

A kitten. 

How in Odin's name did it get into his **apartment** , much less past ShinRa security scans and without him noticing? 

Oh. Its claws had gotten stuck on the inner lining of his battle coat with the threads wound tight enough around its paw that it looked painful.

Sephiroth set Masamune down at an angle, reached under his coat and freed the kitten to cradle it against his bare, dirty chest. 

"We both need a shower and to dry off. We'll see about the rest of it later." He relayed to the tiny, fuzzy creature.

* * *

Damp from the shower and dressed in his fluffy robe, he rubbed the kitten almost completely dry before letting it decide where to go. It burrowed into his robe and fell asleep, the small chest rising and falling against his own. 

It had turned out to be nearly the same shade as his own hair and it hadn't struggled when he'd washed it. Now it was soft and sleeping and Sephiroth almost had no clue what to do next. 

He dug around for his PHS, tapped the Moogle.net icon and turned on his voice command. "How to take care of kittens." 

Several ads popped up and he grumbled before tapping a link that looked promising. 

Sephiroth scanned down the veterinarian approved list and memorized it. 

"Closest 24-hr veterinarian services."

Two popped up within a one-mile radius. 

"Looks like we're going on a trip, little one."

* * *

He threw on a stardard issue t-shirt, some jeans Angeal had gotten him once and the standard issue ShinRa boots. With his hair up in a messy bun, Sephiroth looked nothing like the Public Relations media star of ShinRa. He cradled the kitten in the crook of one arm and used his free hand to hold an umbrella over him and the kitten. 

It was quiet the whole way down to the vet office and didn't start making noise until they entered the quiet shelter of the building. 

"Me-eeee!" 

"I have an appointment at 2100hrs." He told the shocked receptionist. 

"Mrrrreeep!" It attacked his thumb but the teeth were small and rated barely half a one on his pain scale. "Mrrr!" 

"If you keep that up, I'm going to call you Bahamut." He told it sternly. It stopped chewing and started licking the chewed on thumb. "Better." 

"Umm, General Sephiroth?" He stood and followed the nervous 'vet tech' back to a tiny exam room. "So, umm..." 

"This kitten followed me home. I want to make sure it's healthy. I would like to know what I need to do to keep it that way," He sighed as it started chewing on his thumb again. "I think it's hungry." 

"Well, umm, set it down and we'll see." The vet tech relaxed as the kitten wobbled on the metal table. "Let's see, it's a she, she's about four months old and she's definitely hungry. Hold her for me? I'll go get a can of kitten food." 

Sephiroth held her to his chest and let her chew to keep her occupied. 

"Is she going to stay with you, sir?" 

"For now, yes." 

"Then she'll need a name and some shots." The smile was genuine as she attacked the food with vigor, smearing it all over her face and whiskers but eating plenty along the way around the plate. 

"Bahamut, I think." 

"Ahhh, that's a great name, sir." The weak response had him raising a brow. "A Summon, sir?" 

"She attacked my hand without fear and responded to the name when I spoke it." Sephiroth countered as he wiped her face clean and settled her back into the crook of his arm. 

"Oh. Cats choose their own names sometimes, sir, so I can't fault you for that. Umm, not that you or Bahamut have any faults..."

* * *

The next stop was a 24-hr pet store. He carefully deliberated and bought the best of each necessary item, not flinching at the cost nor the open-mouthed reactions of late-night customers. Bahamut slept soundly in his arm, her face pressed against his ribs and her tail draping over his forearm. 

He carried it home and set it all up according to the list from the website, keeping the litterbox in his room while the dry food and water were near his kitchen. She was snoring through it all and didn't even move when Sephiroth made to get ready for bed himself.

* * *

A crinkling noise in his apartment had him reaching for Masamune before the events of the night prior came back to him. 

Sephiroth pulled on a pair of sleep pants and found Bahamut on his counter with her tail fluffy as she attacked his mail. 

Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he scooped her up with an unimpressed look and muttered, "Bahamut, I have formation in three hours. I would appreciate it if you ripped a little quieter." 

Wide green eyes blinked at him as Bahamut sprawled in his grip. 

He set her near the scratching post and mimicked scratching. She chewed at the cardboard and then her claws sunk into it. 

There, that was much better. 

Sephiroth cracked a yawn and shuffled back to bed, tossing his braid over his shoulder as he settled back into his pillow. 

Less than five minutes later, she wormed her way under his covers and tucked herself into the crook between his shoulder and neck. He fell back asleep to a purr rumbling just under his chin.

* * *

Bahamut woke him at 0545 hrs with a loud and pleading, "Brrreee!" 

Sephiroth cracked open an eye and reached for her, only to have the kitten's fur skim his fingertips as she jumped down with a muffled thump. 

He needed to get up anyway. 

Sephiroth stretched as he sat up, watching as Bahamut chased what little sunshine there was across his carpeted floor. A smile tugged at his lips while observing her antics. 

Angeal knocked for their usual morning routine and she bolted under his bed. 

"Oh come on..." He sighed, kneeling to reach under his bed. "Come out!" 

"Seph, darling, I didn't know your heart had a stirring towards me..." Genesis drawled with what he knew were wiggling eyebrows. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. _"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life..."_

"Wasn't... Ifrit's balls, how'd you even **fit** in there... Ah-ha!" He had finally managed to nab Bahamut by her scruff from the dust-bunny infested recesses of his bed. "I wasn't talking to you, Gen, but my new guest." Sephiroth countered dryly as he presented Bahamut to them. 

Gen blinked before laughing. _"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess..."_ Genesis pulled back his hand as Bahamut swatted at his finger. "Ouch! Well, she's just like you." 

"This is Bahamut. She'll be staying with me for a while until I can figure out if she belongs to anyone or if I can keep her." He explained as he cradled her in his arm. "She gets bitey when she's hungry." 

"Your true soulmate," Angeal teased as he helped with cleaning out the water and refilling the food bowl. "Is she the reason your mail from the Silver Elite is all shredded and a flutter?" 

"... What was it?" Sephiroth asked sourly as Bahamut ate with adorable noises coming from her. 

He hated Silver Elite mail and frequently gave it to Genesis to set on fire for his dramatic displays of temper. 

"Looked like a glossy photoset, ooh baby!-What was left of it, anyway. 'Geal tossed it in the garbage." Genesis teased as Sephiroth dug out a pan for breakfast omelettes. "Good kitty then?" 

"I'm not sure you deserve the omelette with your sass," he muttered as he hip-checked Genesis away from the fridge door. 

"What? Aww, Seph, nooo. I'll be good." Genesis pouted and Angeal shook his head at their back and forth. 

"Play nice," 'Geal chided as he stroked Bahamut. The kitten was weaving her way through his ankles and getting silver hair all over the solid black pants. "She's very affectionate." 

"Says the Seph whisperer," Genesis scoffed. "Of course she likes you. Who doesn't?" 

"I am not-Okay, maybe I am." Sephiroth hummed as Angeal played with his hair, leaning back against one of his best friends as the omelette sizzled in the pan. 

Genesis cut and sliced the green bell peppers that Sephiroth liked to put into their breakfast, pouring them into a bowl for him to sprinkle into the cooking eggs. 

"Mmm, Bahamut could've easily followed you or Gen home. I was the one that got stuck with that Leviathan-blessed mess of a mission. Everything that could go wrong did exactly that. The Puppy at BaseCom was my one bright spot." Sephiroth mentioned. 

They were still going slow but Sephiroth adored Zack and it was returned exuberantly. 

Angeal chuckled at that, "Zack said the sound of your inventive cursing got him through the rest of his day." 

"He did?" He worried that maybe they were going too slow sometimes, he and Zack. Sephiroth relied on Genesis and Angeal to make sure he was doing things properly. 

"Puppy called several times to keep us updated, oh worried one. Poor thing's smitten with you, _sadly_ , instead of me." Genesis teased as he stole a piece of bell pepper from the bowl. 

Sephiroth let him have it as the omelette was finished with a well-practiced flip onto a plate. He quietly observed, "Perhaps the reason Bahamut doesn't care for you is because she sees an intruder of her own species." 

"Seph! The next words better not be-" Genesis spluttered magnificently at that. 

"You and Zack would get along like an alley cat and a stray dog." Sephiroth finished with a sly grin. 

"Oh my Minerva, you actually went there. You _really_ -Where is this coming from?!" Genesis said incredulously and Sephiroth laughed. _"There are no dreams, no honor remains..."_

"Eat your omelette, Gen," Angeal chuckled as he took the second omelette from the counter that Sephiroth had set down. "You can terrify some Seconds in formation later."

* * *

Sephiroth'd had Bahamut for a nearly a month when he saw the 'Missing Cat' signs. They were printed on glossy paper of ShinRa make and smelled of ShinRa-made ink. 

**LOST KITTEN:**

Under the bolded letters was a shot of none other than Bahamut lounging in a cat tree much like the one in his apartment, only much smaller. 

**If you have any information of the whereabouts of this cat, please call # 555-674-8908 or email ROerba@shinra.net**

He carefully poked in the number and waited as the phone rang. 

"Rude Oerba, Department of Administrative Research speaking." 

"General Sephiroth. I found your cat." He didn't waste time on pleasantries and especially not within ShinRa itself. 

The only one who got that treatment was Zack and Zack was busy being BaseCom for SOLDIERs under Sephiroth's command. 

"... I see." Oerba hummed. 

"She's healthy and has had shots," He paused and mentioned somewhat sheepishly, "I named her Bahamut." 

Oerba laughed at that, a sound that Sephiroth swore Turks didn't make. "You made one hell of a guess because that's what I named her. Should I pick her up or do you want to drop her off and say goodbye first?" 

"I would like to drop her off." He admitted, a little sore that he'd have to give her back. He'd been looking forward to watching her grow up some more. 

"After formation, then, General?" 

"Ah, yes. 1900hrs. Text me your address please." 

"Of course, sir." 

Oerba hung up and Sephiroth recieved an address from within ShinRa's vast compounds. He memorized it and then hesitated upon deleting the message. 

He texted Zack with a frown on his face. 

_Seph: Is it strange to miss something that is not yours?_

Zack replied almost immediately which meant BaseCom duties were over. 

**Zack: Depends on what it is. U off yet?**

_Seph: My fuzzy guest._

**Zack: Ohhh. You mean Bahamut**

**Zack: I did tell u she's too cute not to belong to someone**

**Zack: But, yeah, it's totally okay to miss the little fuzz ball**

A wave of relief swept through him and he held the PHS to his chest in a corner of the lobby. 

**Zack: Those are some nice fliers. Whoever she belongs to?**

**Zack: They pulled out ALL the stops**

_Seph: How do you know they're nice? I found them in the lobby._

_Seph: Floor 36... Ah._

Zack smiled as he spotted Sephiroth and bumped their foreheads when Sephiroth leaned down. "Hey you." 

"Hi," he murmured, a faint flush making his cheeks warm. "She belongs to a Turk, of all people. He's letting me say goodbye." 

"Yeah? Well that's nice of him." Zack stole his right hand and laced their fingers. "Need help bringing all of her stuff down?" 

"Yes please." Sephiroth gave Zack's fingers a gentle squeeze. Zack lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Sephiroth's in support. "I'll see you at home. I got me a Spikey to harass." 

"Tell Spikey I wish him luck." 

"Of course." Zack's fingers left his slowly. He watched as Zack got stopped by nearly every person on Floor 36, the warm smile completely genuine each time he spoke to someone. 

Yes, he really had gotten lucky.

* * *

He plowed through the evil paperwork with a glare that had frightened many of his enemies into submission. This didn't, however, have any effect on the black and white pages in front of him. 

"Darling, can I do anything? Tea, coffee.... Fireball your massive piles of paperwork?" Gen asked with a concerned look. 

"We saw the posters." 'Geal questioned as he rubbed at the back of Sephiroth's neck in support. "I know Zack's already offered to keep you company but do you need anymore?"

"That... It would be nice." He answered. "No setting my paperwork on fire, Gen, mostly because I've finished it for once."

"Oh, poo. Anything else I can set on fire for you?" Genesis shrugged and grinned as he produced a Fira Materia. 

"Hojo," he deadpanned. "or his coat. I'm not picky." 

"One slightly singed scientist coming right up." Genesis activated the Materia with a mischevious glint in his eye. _"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."_

"Wait!"

* * *

When Oerba cracked open his door at 2200hrs, he certainly didn't expect three singed Generals, Zack and Bahamut to be at his door. 

"Hi, so long story short? Gen set Hojo on fire, Hojo blamed Hollander and it got outta hand real quick. So, uh, sorry about holding onto your cat for like three extra hours?" Zack blurted before any of them could explain. 

Well, that about summed up the events that had happened. 

"I brought some of her things with as well." Sephiroth offered carefully. 

"Come in," Oerba opened his door all the way and watched as Sephiroth gently set Bahamut down. She nudged against his hand and he absently petted her as he took in the neat apartment. 

Here and there were tiny stuffed mice and scratching posts were everywhere, with shelving units for her to climb up and down as a perch; a literal cat's paradise. 

Sephiroth looked Bahamut in the eyes, slitted green to slitted green, and whispered quietly, "Good luck, little one. Try not to get lost again, okay?" 

"Mrrr!" Bahamut butted her face against his cheek and purred. 

He petted her one last time and nodded as he swept out of the apartment. 

Sephiroth made it three feet when he felt his face getting wet. He swiped at his cheeks and realized that he was crying. Zack made a sympathetic noise and offered a hug. He buried his face against his boyfriend's shoulder as he tried to regain his composure. 

"She's home now. Let's get you home, hmm? Genesis keeps denying it and 'Geal admitted that his face was leaking too. Very manly, I promise." Zack said lightly as he carded through Sephiroth's hair with his fingers.

* * *

Sephiroth fell asleep with Zack in his arms, both of them tangled up in the other. 

A clatter had him snapping out a deep sleep with wide eyes and a wary look around the room. 

He squinted blearily at his alarm clock and hissed. 

0400hrs. 

What, in Odin's name, had the balls to wake the Silver General and his Second Class companion? 

The answer came in the form of a flashing screen. 

**_Oerba: Bahamut's escaped again._**

**_Oerba: I think she's at your place._**

Sure enough, a silvery shadow came darting up to the covers and a small weight settled at the foot of his bed, huge green eyes looking at him. 

"Brrrrp!" He reached out a hand and she bumped it as hard as she could. 

So it came to be that the great Silver General and a Turk shared custody of a single cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
